User blog:Queen Misery/Inspiration Thread
since I had a crisis on stories and concepts I think an Inspiration Thread is in order, this gives inspirations that ANYONE can use for stories or characters - basically a means of fuelling future works.. so here we go: *'A World Based Upon The Minecraft Universe' (an alien or fantasy setting where players must build shelters, fend off hostile natives, create their own societies etc.) *'Viking Era Saga' (sail the seas in search of land to conquer and treasure to plunder, invoke the Norse gods and battle frost-giants, sea-serpents or other mythological beings from Viking lore) *'Ancient Egyptian Story' (a story of ancient gods, warriors and pharaohs - with options for the mummy's curse, scarab-lords or a retake on the infamous Cleopatra love-story / tragedy) *'Ancient Rome Story' (a story based upon gladiators, corrupt emperors and the culture of ancient Rome as depicted in legend and popular media) *'A Villains Take On The Tarzan Legend' (we all love a story about a man (or woman) raised in the jungle, whether by apes or wolves, only to be confronted with his own humanity and the lack of said humanity in others.. can the Villains Multiverse create a similar tale?) *'A Villains Take On The Story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' (whether in the modern age or its native Victorian setting the unsettling tale of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is just waiting for the right person to give it life in the Villains Multiverse) *'A Villains Take On Sherlock Holmes' (a Victorian detective turned iconic hero, Sherlock Holmes can not be beaten - however with enough talent one could adapt elements of Holmes into a story worthy of the Villains Multiverse) *'A Villains Take On Cinderella' (a downtrodden princess, slave or simple girl - the wicked stepmother, headmistress or other relation and of course the mythical Prince's Ball or other important event.. the story is as old as dreams, can Villains make its own mark on the timeless legend?) *'A Circus of Fear Story' (monstrous clowns, enemy mimes and vicious ringmasters - the circus can be a scary place indeed.. perhaps they are a group of travelling criminals.. or aliens from beyond the stars.. or maybe, just maybe, they are something even worse..) *'A Hotel of Horror Story' (even heroes need time to rest.. of course they are most likely to run into at least one hotel that is less than pleasant - experiments for a mad scientist? victims of a crazed sociopath or trespassers on an ancient site?) *'A Villains Take On A Slasher Movie' (for fans of the more out-and-out horror genre.. how would a slasher-type scenario work in the Villains Multiverse? ..who would survive? etc) *'A Villains Take On A Sitcom Series' (imagine your favorite characters from the Villains Multiverse in a sitcom situation.. could be outright non-canon comedy.. or the tool of something more sinister) *'A Cold War Era Spy Story '(a Villains take on the Cold War Era Spy story, popularized by James Bond and parodied mercilessly in Austin Powers) *'A Retro Sci-Fi Story' (think back to the Jetsons, Lost In Space or first generation Star Trek and you have "retro" Sci-Fi.. now imagine such a story set in the Villains multiverse) *'A Barbarian-Fantasy Story' (dark-fantasy set in a land of tyrants and tribal warfare where sword and sorcery battle for dominance over a prehistoric backdrop) *'A Villains Take On An Animal Story '(..think "Lion King", "Finding Nemo" or "Secret of NIMH" - with animals taking the role of characters from the Villains Universe) *'Demon Headmaster' (this is a famous TV show and book series, however for inspiration this is more an idea of a school with sinister secrets (the headmaster would not necessarily be demonic, in fact it may not even have a headmaster as an antagonist at all) ) *Post-Apocalyptic Game Show (heroes are trapped in a game show that is in reality a ritualistic form of execution, although grimdark it can actually be played as an action or superhero scenario depending on the writer.. perhaps even a dark comedy / satire..) Category:Blog posts